


you know i could make you weak in the knees

by tol_sirion



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gross Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: One thing’s for sure; Steve never used to fall into bed with anyone like this before Billy Hargrove came into his life.





	you know i could make you weak in the knees

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i don't know what this is. i had to get all the nasty feelings out. let's get this bread, i guess.
> 
> title from break free by syml.

It was unexpected, getting caught in the rain. It was all, smoking out by the lake and watching the fucking stars or something, except the sky was clouded over and Steve knows Billy was just using it as an excuse to get him out there.

Everyone and their mother know Steve is a sucker for romantic gestures.

It started pouring between one breath and the next, catching them both by surprise. Billy had bitched the whole way home about getting water on his seats, might as well have jumped into the lake, right–

Steve had kissed him to shut him up, leaning over the gear stick and said in perhaps not as many words, that _if you shut up and get us home, I’ll suck you off when we get back, let you make me drool all over your cock–_

And, well. Billy is always loath to turn down Steve’s mouth.

It had been a rush to get there, Billy’s hand on his thigh like a brand despite his cold, rain-soaked jeans. Billy always parks down the street, _always_, even when it’s pouring cats and dogs outside, and it’s another rush to run up the sidewalk and for Steve to fumble for his keys, get the door unlocked and open.

Billy kisses him the moment they’re inside, kicking the door shut and pressing up against Steve’s body until Steve’s stumbling back, leaning against a wall and somehow not falling over on the way there. Steve pushes his thigh up between Billy’s and grins at the way Billy gasps and jerks against him. So maybe there’s something about the thrill of getting caught in the rain. Steve’s given up on trying to figure out why things turn him on. It’s all got something to do with Billy anyway.

They find their way up the stairs and into his room, and for a moment they part, both of them breathing hard and looking at each other. Then Billy licks his teeth in that nasty way he does when he knows what he wants, and really, who is Steve to pretend he doesn’t want the exact same thing?

One thing’s for sure; Steve never used to fall into bed with anyone like this before Billy Hargrove came into his life.

And now he’s tripping over himself to get out of his pants, struggling with how they’re fucking glued to his legs, trying to watch Billy strip his soaked shirt off at the same time. Then Billy’s crossing the room to push Steve back onto the bed. Steve falls with an ‘oomph’, reaching up to drag Billy down into a kiss.

Billy only breaks it to slide a hand up to Steve’s throat, caressing as he pulls back, his expression so fucking smug. “There you go,” he murmurs, eyes dark but still alight with something Steve can’t really place, almost like delight.

“Billy–” Steve gasps, and then Billy is kissing his way down Steve’s neck, pausing to suck a mark at the hollow of his throat. Steve groans and tilts his head back, lets him do whatever he wants, though he’s still trying to kick his stupid jeans off his legs so he can spread them, invite Billy where he really wants him.

“Stop squirming,” Billy mutters, pushing Steve’s t-shirt up to get at his chest, mouthing at the skin, nail flicking over one of his nipples.

Steve grips Billy’s shoulders and stills, at least as much as he can when Billy is trying to wreak havoc on all his senses. Billy’s mouth is so hot, lips closing around the other nipple and sucking, hand rubbing over the other, fingers pinching.

Steve whines, arching up into the sensation. Billy’s obsessed with his chest, even if Steve doesn’t really have one to speak of. Billy’s the one with the muscles, pecs firm and perfect for Steve to play with, and yet he’s always got his mouth and hands on Steve’s.

Billy eventually shifts away though, lower, mouth pressing open-mouthed kisses all the way, and then he’s rucking Steve’s jeans further down his legs, taking his briefs down with them. Steve yelps and grips the sheets so he doesn’t get pulled down as well, but soon he can kick them off, get Billy exactly where he wants him.

Billy’s on his knees at the foot of the bed, and Steve pushes up on his elbows to watch him, anticipation making him pant. He’s not hard yet, but he’s well on his way, and his cock jumps when Billy gets his hand around it. Billy grins up at him and then puts his mouth to good use, swallowing him down.

Steve’s elbows give out and he falls onto his back with a moan.

“Oh, fuck, Billy–”

Billy just hums, pulling up, tongue dragging and then he’s kissing the tip. And then fucking drooling on his dick like that wasn’t what _Steve_ was supposed to be doing, spitting and using his hand to drag it down, getting him wet.

“Oh fuuuck.” Steve keens, throwing one arm over his eyes like that’ll make a difference. Billy shifts, gets his elbows on Steve’s thighs to hold him down because when his mouth is back Steve can’t help but jerk, hips thrusting up into wet, wet heat.

Billy loves sucking dick almost more than Steve does, and he’s _good_ at it, gets Steve trembling with flicks of his tongue and a tight grip around the base of his cock. Steve gets a hand in Billy’s hair, tugging at the wet strands, and usually Billy might bitch about it but all he does now is suck harder. Steve feels the briefest flash of teeth and lessens his grip, though, not really guiding, just holding on as Billy gets him in deep.

And then slurps back up to the head because he’s gross as shit and it gets Steve hotter than anything else, dick jumping in Billy’s grip.

“Yeah, I know you like that,” Billy says, sounding so fucking smug. Steve would glare at him if he wasn’t so turned on. He pulls his arm away and tries, but based on the way Billy smirks at him it’s ineffective.

Then Billy pulls away, gets up onto the bed again and pushes at Steve, urging him further up the bed.

“No, baby, come on,” Steve tries to wheedle, even as he goes exactly where Billy wants him. Following like a puppy, always at Billy’s heels.

“Don’t think so.” Billy replies. His voice is a little hoarse, and Steve’s dripping precum just at the sound of that. “On your stomach. Wanna fuck you. Think I did you a favor, letting you in my mouth.”

Because okay, sometimes Billy is kind of mean. Acts like it’s such a privilege when he sucks Steve off, or lets Steve fuck him. Barking commands the whole time Steve’s in him, like Steve doesn’t know how to fuck right. And it gets Steve off harder than anything else, his humiliation kink rampant, dick and eyes both leaking because sometimes he cries because it’s so good.

Still, he’s nodding, grabbing for Billy and running his hands up Billy’s stomach, his chest.

“Yeah,” he agrees, mindless. “So fucking good, Billy.”

“Mm.”

Billy smacks Steve’s hands away. “Come on, get on your belly, _baby_.”

He leans down though, steals a kiss, and then another, licks into Steve’s mouth before pulling back and smacking his side lightly. “Get to it.”

“Bossy.” Steve grumbles, but moves when Billy lets up, gets onto his stomach and drags his pillow down, turning his head so he can try to look.

Billy gets off the bed and gets his pants off, too, and that makes Steve fully aware of his t-shirt, still damp against his skin. He can’t be bothered getting it off, though. He’ll just have to live with his sheets getting wet.

The bed dips as Billy climbs back in, moving over him. There’s a kiss pressed between his shoulder blades, and Steve hums, spreading his legs a little. He’s still hard, dick pressed to the sheets, but he tries not to rock his hips too much. Billy doesn’t always like it when he does, though sometimes he’ll make him, taunt Steve all, _humping the bed like a dog, huh, Harrington?_ like that shit doesn’t get Steve off in zero-point-five seconds blank.

Billy’s hands stroke down his back, thumbs pressing into the dip on his lower back. Steve shudders a little, goes loose and moans at Billy’s little “good boy, Steve,” smiling into the pillow.

There’s a pause as Billy shifts and reaches for the nightstand, pulling the lube out of the drawer and then settling between Steve’s spread legs again. Still, he doesn’t get to it immediately, going back to stroking over Steve’s skin, tracing over his moles and then digging into his muscles. Steve shudders again, tense at first before he starts melting into the bed, practically boneless.

Turns out massages are just another thing on a mile-long list of shit Billy’s good at.

“There you go, pretty boy,” Billy says, leaning over him to speak into his ear. “Good?”

Steve nods, hums some answer, he thinks. Billy kisses his ear.

“Good. Stay just like this. I’m gonna get you ready, baby, gonna loosen you up.”

And it does make him tense up, just a little, just out of sheer anticipation, but he tries to find back to that sense of calm. He hears the cap of the lube being opened, and then Billy’s shuffling up so Steve’s legs spread further, and a slick thumb is pressing against his rim.

He whines, biting into the pillow. Billy doesn’t press at first, just rubs over him until he’s loose and pliant._ Then_ he’s pressing inside, spreading Steve open on his thumb. Steve shudders, all over, squeezing his eyes shut. Billy’s thumb withdraws, and pushes back in even wetter, fucking slowly in and out of him.

Thumb gets replaced by another finger, and then a second, two of them fucking him open with the help of a liberal amount of lube, like Billy _didn’t_ fuck him last night, too, and he’s got to work for it.

“I got you.” Billy murmurs, leaning down over him and kissing Steve’s back and shoulders, nosing at his neck. So fucking sweet. Steve smiles and moans into the pillow, drooling a little as Billy spreads his fingers, getting his muscles all relaxed and ready. A third finger, pushing into him a little harder, gets him rocking against the sheets, his dick still hard and making the bed wet under him.

Billy’s always liked that he drips precum like some girl, always so wet whenever they get down to it. It doesn’t take a lot to get Steve going, honestly. Even less when it’s with Billy, who’s known how to play him from day one.

“Are you ready for me?” Billy asks him, sitting up. “You’re good, baby, you’re gonna feel so good on my cock.”

“Uh huh.” Steve nods mindlessly, hands gripping the sheets by his head. “’m ready, Billy.”

“Hmm,” Billy tuts like he isn’t sure Steve’s telling the truth, fingers withdrawing before pushing right back into him.

“I am,” Steve insists. Because really, he is. Billy’s gonna slide into him so easy, he knows.

Billy laughs a little, the sound sliding right down into Steve’s cock, and he can’t help but fucking down into the bed. A hand smacks against his ass, the sound louder than the sting feels, but Steve still jumps and gasps.

“You’re so impatient,” Billy mutters, but then Steve hears the sound of Billy slicking up his cock, and he pushes up and turns his head so he can see.

Billy’s cock is red, swollen in his hand and so wet with lube. Steve knows he’s drooling for it, watching Billy fuck into his fist, head tilted back and lips parted around a soundless noise.

“_Billy_,” Steve complains. Not because he doesn’t like the view, but he wants Billy in him, already. “Gimme.”

Billy looks at him, eyebrow raised. “Yeah? You should be careful what you wish for, pretty boy.”

He moves, though. Gets right back between Steve’s legs, and maybe he’s more eager to get to it than he shows, because he spreads Steve’s ass cheeks and presses against him for a moment, head of his dick beginning to spread Steve apart before slipping back out.

“You fucking tease– _oh_!”

The noise is punched out of Steve’s lungs when Billy pushes into him in one long thrust. It fills the longing in him, and he collapses into the pillow face-first, gasping into fabric.

“Told you, didn’t I?” Billy says, though he sounds strained, pulling out slow and then fucking back in, hips thrusting forward. “Fuck, you feel good, baby. So wet, huh? Sucking me right in. You missed my dick, didn’t cha?”

“Shut _up_,” Steve groans, tilting his head to the side and gasping. “You’re so _nasty_!”

Billy’s leans on his hands on each side of Steve’s ribcage, hips snapping forward, pace slow still but getting him so good, filling him up just like Steve likes.

“Baby, if you didn’t want nasty you wouldn’t be here with me.” he says, all too knowing, grunting with each thrust.

Steve is red in the face, both from embarrassment and the fucking itself. Billy knows him too well, sometimes, it’s almost scary. With sex it’s just good, though. He can just lay back and let Billy do what he wants, even if Billy makes him talk way too much, makes him _use his words_.

He tilts his hips up, tries to get Billy at the angle he wants. Billy goes with it, practically pressed to his back, shifting his fucking into a slow roll of his hips. Steve whines, clawing at the sheets, and moans loud when Billy’s fucking into his prostate, dick jumping and leaking all over the sheets beneath him.

“Yes, yes, please,” Steve moves an arm, sluggish almost, reaching for Billy and finding his side. “Just like that, fuck–” Choking on his own spit when he forgets to swallow, and Billy groans at that. Way into choking Steve, apparently, always hot for it when he pushes his fingers or cock too deep into Steve’s mouth.

Billy sits back, grabbing Steve’s hips and pulling, manhandling him onto his knees and then _fucking_ him, getting right at the spot Steve craves most. Steve can’t even catch his breath Billy’s fucking him so fast, can just cling to the sheets and squeeze his eyes shut, gasping soundlessly with every fucking thrust.

Behind him, Billy’s moaning, too, his grip on Steve’s hips bruising as he pulls Steve back onto his cock every time he pushes in.

“Fuck baby,” Billy gasps. “Gonna cum in you, fill you right up, huh?”

Steve just nods mindlessly, reaching under himself to jerk himself off. “Uh huh,” he manages belatedly, but Billy’s not really listening, not with the way he groans loud when Steve clenches up.

And Steve knows he’s not going to last long when it gets like this, when Billy sucked him off so nicely before they got down to it, not when Billy pets his sides and says “good boy, Steve, gonna cum on my cock, huh?” like Steve doesn’t _live_ for that shit.

He comes with a choked moan, biting down on the pillow again as most of it drips down onto the bed, some of it on his hand, spurting out of his cock. He’s not even come down from it before Billy’s got an arm around his shoulders and hauling him up, sitting back and pulling Steve into his lap.

Billy can’t really fuck him like this, but apparently he doesn’t even need to, because he makes some aborted thrusts and pulls Steve all the way down on his cock and comes, too, biting down on Steve’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark that’ll last for _days_. His groan is muffled, but Steve feels it vibrating through him.

Steve keens, feeling Billy pump him full and it’s good and gross and nice. Billy’s panting when he lets up, pushing his forehead against Steve’s back and shivering a little, hands slowly petting over his skin.

And Steve slumps, shuddering and letting Billy hold them both up. How he manages after _that_, Steve will never know. He does bully Steve forward onto the bed after a moment, though. The sound of him pulling his cock out is sticky-wet and just as nasty as Billy himself is, and then Billy slumps down next to him and laughs a little.

Steve just groans, but rolls over onto his side. So what if he’ll leak onto the bed? He’s already left his own stains all over the sheets and then rolled in it. He needs a shower, and he’ll demand Billy get him there. Soon.

“Was that good enough for you, _baby_?” Billy teases, one arm behind his head and looking for all the world like he didn’t just fuck Steve just how he likes it. He’s red-faced, though, and red down his chest, sweaty, and he’s got come on him, too. Steve really likes this look on him.

He pushes at Billy instead of answering, because _duh_. Sex with Billy is always nice. Sometimes it’s _the best_, but it’s always good. Like, Billy made him cumdrunk once, made it so he couldn’t even stand, legs too wobbly to carry him. It was good in the way that Steve didn’t have to think, and Billy pampered him the whole day. Obviously it isn’t going to be like that all the time, but Steve always feels great afterward.

“You owe me like, new sheets.” Steve tells him, because as he’s cooling down he’s starting to feel gross. His t-shirt’s dried a little, but it’s cold and his hair’s a mess. At least Billy isn’t any better.

“You’re the one who’s impatient,” Billy retorts, rolling onto his side. “_Gimme_,” he says, voice nasal and that’s such a _shit_ impression of Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes, but then shifts, gives him a kiss. “I’ll make it worth it if you change them while I shower,” he says sweetly. Billy eyes him, but his brain is already working. Steve can tell.

“Well, get to it then,” Billy says eventually, pushing at him. “These sheets won’t change themselves.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he stumbles out of bed with a grin and a shriek when Billy smacks his ass. Totally worth it, though, when he comes back all warm and tinged pink from the shower and can fall into a fresh bed. Even more worth it when Billy’s done and slides right up to him, wrapping around him.

People always think Steve’s the clingy one. They clearly haven’t met Billy.


End file.
